


Stingue - Kissing

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Kiss, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 31 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: StingueKink: Kissing





	Stingue - Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Stingue - Kissing  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

“I uh… can I do that again?” Wow, this felt weird, so weird. He swore that he didn’t mean to ask this but it somehow managed to slip past his lips before he could think about it so the look he got from Rogue didn’t surprise him. What… kind of look was it though? Was he as confused and perplexed as Sting was? Was he grossed out? Was he mad? The light dragon slayer silently hoped that it was the first option because… yea, sharing a kiss with Rogue had not been on his to-do list for today and not for any days coming in the near future. He may have… thought about it a couple of times, he may even be feeling something that laid beyond friendship for the other but… Hell, he didn’t want to make anything awkward and now he did! 

“Or… yea, forget it, Rogue.” He was nervous, he was awkward and now he was escaping. So when Sting heard the familiar voice he was caught off guard for a moment. Then relieved as he saw the slight change in his friend’s expression; was that a tiny blush even? He looked a little grumpy but there was something about it that reassured him a bit. But then, then there was shock and a similar blush began to dust his cheeks as he realized what Rogue had just said. _‘You… may.’_

“R-Really?” 

“J-Just do it already or I’ll change my mind!” 

Now Sting clearly heard the same nervousness he was experiencing this very moment but after another few heartbeats of hesitation he slowly closed the distance between the two of them once again. 

This time it didn’t start out with an awkward bump of their noses and once he felt Rogue responding Sting tried to concentrate on the feeling of the other’s soft lips on his own. It didn’t take them long to figure out that they liked what was happening. It was just… shocking, or perhaps not so much, that something like this was happening after such a long time of being companions. 

Hesitantly, the blond placed his hands on the other man’s hips and when the tiniest of moans slipped past Sting’s lips Rogue felt his cheeks heating up a little before pulling away slowly and staring.


End file.
